


В твоих руках я дома

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Их тела почти соприкасаются, и это ощущение опьяняет – свет и тьма смешиваются в разделяющем их сером пространстве до такой степени, что невозможно понять, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Все намного проще, когда они мягкие и спокойные, Бен и Рей и больше ничего, и нет галактики, которую можно спасти или уничтожить.Он хотел бы, чтобы вся жизнь была такой, как эти ночи, легкой, спонтанной и да, пугающей – но такой, такой красивой.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	В твоих руках я дома

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You put your arms around me and I'm home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645746) by [akosmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akosmia/pseuds/akosmia). 



> От автора: Каким-то образом у меня получился сериал?  
> Сюжета здесь нет – сюжетом я просто не занимаюсь. Здесь лишь они двое, разговаривают по ночам, вот и все. Я просто хочу видеть их счастливыми и нежными, ничего больше :(
> 
> От переводчика: работа продолжает тему фанфика "В моих ночных объятиях"

Ночь, как всегда, тихая – звезды смотрят на него через окно комнаты, оставляя сияющий след в темноте, окружающей его матрас. Шум корабля – единственное, что он может услышать, похожий на колыбельную, которая должна его усыпить, убедить, что он в безопасности; но вместо этого она просто не дает ему уснуть, заставляя нервничать и тревожиться.

Он ждет – ждет момента, когда все звуки исчезнут и его окутает тишина, полная обещаний, запускающая сердце в бешеный галоп – это испуганное маленькое существо, которое учится биться не раскалываясь.

Он лежит на своей кровати, смотрит в потолок и пытается догнать спокойствие, которое норовит ускользнуть из его рук, когда чувствует это – рывок в самом сердце, что-то, что связывает его и тянет в бездну ослепляющего света, от которого не сбежать.

А он, честно говоря, и не хочет. Он носит тьму, как доспехи, надевая их на свое сердце в одинокой тишине, но жаждет этой искры – чистого, сияющего света, мерцание которого чувствует в своей душе, когда она держит его за руку и тянет к себе. Она тащит его за собой в бездну, и он с радостью бросается в самую глубину, вдыхая свет и позволяя тому изменить свою душу.

Это приятная картина, и он улыбается – это движение едва не причиняет боль, но в хорошем смысле, к такому можно привыкнуть, - когда он чувствует ее присутствие рядом. Она появляется так же внезапно, как всегда, лежит на его кровати, будто та принадлежит ей, и представляет собой нечто чудесное – живое чудо с руками и ногами, так близко, и ее мягкое дыхание – единственный звук, который он слышит, который смешивается с яростным стуком сердца в его груди.

\- Ты не спишь, - замечает она, поворачиваясь к нему. Она лежит на спине, и в ее позе есть легкость: она не защищает себя и не прячется от него; вместо этого она открытая и нежная, прячет руки под головой, распущенные волосы обрамляют ее лицо, а в устремленном на него взгляде читается мягкость.

Он все еще не привык к тому, как она смотрит на него – с пониманием и мягкостью, которые он никогда не испытывал в своей жизни; от ее легкой улыбки, когда уголки губ едва приподняты, у него перехватывает дыхание. Она целая вселенная, полная чудес, и он жаждет потеряться в ней и никогда не возвращаться.

\- Как и ты, - отвечает он, и она тихо смеется – каким драгоценным всякий раз кажется этот звук, как он его поражает. Он и не помнил о его существовании, пока она не вошла в его жизнь, нацелив на него бластер и разрушив его защиту.

Его сформировали годы и годы тьмы, одиночества, ярости, вырезали из страха и боли, словно грубое произведение жестокого мастерства, а не искусства, сжигая все его воспоминания, жизнь и любовь, которые он знал раньше, но теперь она смеется – нежно, так же мило, какой она всегда бывает ночью, словно неуверенный луч заката, согревающий его кожу – и те воспоминания, те чувства, которые он считал мертвыми, всплывают в его сознании, внушая страх и в то же время благодарность.

Она улыбается ему, убивая своей добротой и возвращая обратно к жизни.

\- Ну, я собиралась спать, но потом случилось это, - говорит она, поднимая руку и показывая на небольшое пространство между ними. Их тела почти соприкасаются, и это ощущение опьяняет – свет и тьма смешиваются в разделяющем их сером пространстве до такой степени, что невозможно понять, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Все намного проще, когда они мягкие и спокойные, Бен и Рей и больше ничего, и нет галактики, которую можно спасти или уничтожить. Он хотел бы, чтобы вся жизнь была такой, как эти ночи, легкой, спонтанной и да, пугающей – но такой, такой красивой.

\- Но я не против, - добавляет она, снова ловя его взгляд и улыбаясь по-настоящему; ее глаза сияют в сумраке его комнаты, как звезды в самую темную ночь.

\- И я тоже, - говорит он, протягивая руку.

Он никогда не был храбрым – а вот безрассудным и импульсивным уж точно, шел навстречу опасностям и боли не задумываясь, позволяя измученному, израненному сердцу управлять головой, но храбростью он никогда не отличался. И все же он осмеливается потянуться к ней, подняв руку и глядя ей в глаза. Каким-то образом она придает ему храбрости, и он больше не страх, не гнев и не боль – не только это. В нем есть что-то новое, что пробуждается под ее взглядом, и он с неизменным удивлением понимает, что она может менять его – или что он может измениться, когда она смотрит на него.

Он знает, что эти моменты мимолетны – он не может измениться, не по-настоящему, не навсегда. В глубине его разума всегда будет голос, нашептывающий ужасные мысли и терзающий его даже после смерти Сноука, и он навсегда останется в руинах, жалким оправданием человека, неудавшимся экспериментом, который не принадлежит ни свету, ни тьме.

Он не может измениться, не может стать тем, кого она заслуживает – но вот что самое невероятное, вот от чего у него замирает дыхание и тело пробирает дрожь, не давая уснуть в ожидании ее.

Она знает.

Она знает, и ей все равно, ночью уж точно. Она смотрит на него и хочет, чтобы он был рядом – он, не какая-то идеализированная версия Бена Соло, которая живет в ее воображении, а он сам, из плоти и костей, встречающий ее взгляд. Мальчик без подходящего имени, с разбитой душой и испуганным сердцем.

Ночью он склоняется к свету, ныряя глубоко в бездну, которую она открывает у его ног, но и она склоняется тоже – к тьме, к нему, – и каким-то образом они встречаются на полпути, в сумерках.

Она снова улыбается; на ее лице появляются ямочки, отчего она становится чем-то прекрасным и драгоценным, а затем она берет его руку, переплетая их пальцы, и легко поглаживает его кожу большим пальцем. Он больше не видит будущего – он видит только ее и то, как она не отводит свой взгляд, на ее лице мягкость и покорность, а еще тоска, отражающая чувства в его собственном сердце. Это все, что действительно имеет значение. Ему больше не нужно будущее, когда она здесь, в настоящем, держит его за руку.

Его сердце – это трепетное маленькое существо в грудной клетке – такое юное и неопытное, сердце мальчика, которого никогда не было.

Она устраивается на кровати, кладя голову на его подушку, и это прекрасная картина – то, что он хотел бы видеть каждый день на протяжении всей жизни. За этим желанием нет отчаянной жажды – ему не нужно ничего, кроме Рей, которая как ни в чем не бывало лежит в его постели, рассыпав волосы по подушке, а он, охваченный благоговением, нежно касается ее веснушек. Его удивляет тоска, захватившая его душу, когда он думает об этом.

Она зевает, почти выгибая спину, и он смотрит на нее с удивлением, как всегда пораженный уязвимостью, которую она проявляет в такие моменты. Она не жестокая воительница, которую он давным-давно встретил в заснеженном лесу, но Рей, добрая, теплая и настоящая.

\- Можешь поспать, если хочешь, - говорит он ей, набравшись смелости, чтобы погладить тыльную сторону ее ладони большим пальцем. Ее кожа не гладкая и шелковистая – у нее есть шрамы и морщины, оставшиеся от жизни мусорщицы, а на кончиках пальцев и на ладони есть мозоли. Это делает ее настоящей, и он чувствует внутри трепет, когда понимает, что дорожит каждым несовершенством ее кожи.

Она смотрит на него, тихо повернувшись, чтобы увидеть лицо, и снова дарит ему улыбку, которая прячется в уголках ее губ, которая преследует его, как привидение, и смягчает, и его внутренности делают забавные вещи, когда он думает о ней.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? Смотреть, как я сплю? – дразняще спрашивает она, а затем хихикает, глядя на его покрасневшие щеки, и о – это действительно милый звук. Она нечасто издает его – война и потеря истощают ее, заставляя хмуриться, - но прямо сейчас она хихикает перед ним, запрокидывая голову, как ребенок, и он почти плачет, охваченный желанием спрятать лицо у нее на шее, где можно было бы почувствовать ее смех, эхом отражающийся от ее тела в его.

Он пытается улыбнуться по привычке, которую утратил давным-давно – он чувствует, как раскрывается под ее взглядом, она сжимает его руку, и все каким-то образом налаживается.

\- Ну, обычно мне и так нелегко уснуть, - признается он, удивляясь тому, как легко слова срываются с его губ, когда он обращается к ней. Он разрывает себя ради нее, обнажает на ее глазах разломанную грудь, показывая самые глубокие, самые грубые части себя, слабости и уязвимости, точки раскола души, и она не вздрагивает, не отворачивается и не пользуется этим. Она просто кладет руку на его лицо, нежно проводя пальцами по родинкам, словно считая их, и он расслабляется под ее прикосновением и впервые не боится показать ей, кто он на самом деле.

Она гладит его висок, будто пытается прогнать все ужасные мысли и воспоминания кончиками пальцев, и возможно, на один сияющий миг, ей это удастся.

\- Кошмары? – мягко спрашивает она.

Она не заставляет его отвечать, просто смотрит на него своими добрыми глазами и прикасается, выражая понимание.

Он коротко кивает, сжав губы, пока смотрит на ее маленькую фигуру, на то, как ее плечи поднимаются и опускаются вместе с ее дыханием – в этом есть гармония и чудо, что-то неожиданное и одновременно волшебное.

\- Ага, - наконец говорит он, одаривая ее легкой самоуничижительной улыбкой. – Что ж, думаю, я все равно их заслуживаю.

Пальцы касаются его челюсти, когда она берет его лицо в ладонь – и ему хочется плакать и смеяться одновременно, поскольку ее рука очень маленькая, но кажется, что она держит его полностью, такая невероятно яркая, сильная и сияющая, что он чувствует страх.

Но это Рей, и, когда она смотрит на него, его не обжигает жестокий свет – он встречает взгляд, который научился понимать, вспоминать во сне, искать в комнате, полной людей.

\- Не говори так.

Это не должно быть так просто, говорит он себе – она должна сказать ему, что это правда, что он заслуживает кошмаров, боли и ужаса, что он создан из тьмы и для тьмы, и в нем нет ничего, что стоило бы спасать. Она должна ненавидеть его, должна кричать на него, сказать, что он разочаровал ее, сказать, что у него был шанс и никакая грусть и сожаление не смогут изменить то, что он сделал.

Но она этого не делает. Она рисует мягкие узоры на его коже, скользя пальцами по линии шрама на шее, который подарила. Воздух наполняют печаль и сожаление, когда она задевает его, и кажется, будто она исцеляет, закрывает рану, которую сама и открыла.

Он не понимает ее, ее доброту и дрожит.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашивает он, и его голос срывается; что-то в горле мешает произнести эти слова. Он все еще держит ее руку, а ее пальцы касаются его шеи, но он чувствует, как дрожит под ее взглядом и не может ее понять, и это пугает.

Он научился бояться того, что не может разгадать – боли, ждущей прямо за углом, готовой схватить его и сломать, только чтобы возродить снова, сделав злее и опаснее. Но она водит нежными пальцами по шраму – и это полная противоположность движению, которое его подарило, - успокаивая его; когда она кладет руку ему на грудь, обтянутую майкой, ее тепло эхом отзывается в его теле.

\- Я не знаю, - отвечает она, и в уголках ее губ появляется легкая улыбка, улыбка, которую он жаждет поцеловать, чтобы понять, каково это – ощутить ее на своих губах. Она смотрит на свою руку, растопырив пальцы прямо над его сердцем, и он понимает, что она чувствует его – может почувствовать, как испуганное существо в его груди жаждет вырваться и бьется о костяную клетку. Она снова улыбается и поднимает глаза, чтобы встретить его взгляд, и все, что он знал, меняется под их мягкостью.

\- Я не могу дать тебе ответ, которого у меня нет. Но, - добавляет она, впиваясь пальцами в ткань его майки, словно гладя его сердце, - это кажется правильным.

Это кажется правильным – что за невероятная, странная, чудесная вещь. Ничто в его жизни не казалось правильным – ни взгляды отца, которые тот посылал ему, улетая в очередной раз, ни нежные толчки его матери, с которыми она отправляла его в какой-то неизвестный уголок галактики, ни взгляды Скайуокера, которые он замечал во время тренировок. И конечно же не голос в его голове, говорящий ужасные вещи, искажающий его разум, сжигающий его душу, пока он не превратился в руины, сломленного ученика, неудачу, за которую никто не взял ответственность.

В его жизни никогда не было ничего правильного.

Но прикосновение ее руки к его груди каким-то образом успокаивает его, усмиряет и прорезает дыру в слоях печали, гнева и сожаления, под которыми он скрыл себя, и трогает его сердце, которое он и не надеялся обрести вновь. Ничто не казалось правильным, кроме ее пальцев, нежно соединяющих его вместе, пока он разрушается у нее на глазах.

Он все еще не понимает – она разорвала его и лишила сознания, безжалостная вспышка света обожгла и ослепила, - но теперь она тянется к нему, совсем не жестокая и не ужасная, а теплая и любящая.

Он совершил ужасные поступки, и они оба знают, что они непростительны – в ее прикосновениях нет прощения, об этом нельзя забывать. Но почему-то, когда они такие, держатся друг за друга всю ночь, то практически обретают новую жизнь, новую галактику, новую вселенную.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, и его губы дрожат, когда он произносит эти слова. Благодарность для него по-прежнему в новинку, но теперь он относится к ней с меньшим страхом и большим любопытством.

Она удивляется, но затем снова улыбается, тихо – улыбкой, от которой трепещет его сердце и перехватывает дыхание. Ее пальцы медленно поднимаются выше, снова касаясь его шрама, изучая его, и достигают лица, а затем находят место в его заплетенных в косу волосах, лениво играя с черными прядями.

\- Ты сам заплел волосы, - замечает она, рисуя узоры у основания его шеи, и он вздрагивает от прикосновения, невольно наклоняясь к ней, пока не прижимается лбом к ее лбу. Вблизи ее глаза похожие на зеленые, ее веснушки – идеальное созвездие, и он теряется, совершенно и полностью теряется в ней.

\- Я не знал, придешь ли ты, - отвечает он, и она тихо смеется – самым красивым звуком во всей галактике.

Это, словно перемирие, словно момент покоя, когда они лежат на его кровати, уязвимые, честные и настоящие, глядя друг на друга со звездами в глазах. Остальная часть галактики вокруг них – просто клубы дыма.

\- Я постараюсь предупредить тебя в следующий раз, - шутит она, и все это настолько чудесно, что на секунду его сердце перестает биться – лежащая на боку Рей, их все еще переплетенные пальцы, ее рука, потерявшаяся в его волосах, и теплая, красивая улыбка на ее губах, которые шутят и делают ее более реальной. Она не богиня или чудесное существо, полное света, надежды и праведности – она всего лишь девушка, просто Рей с ее ямочками, веснушками и шрамами, что-то обычное, простое, настоящее и красивое.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, и в его словах есть намек на иронию, нечто, рожденное не из ярости и горечи, а из чистой и простой легкости. – Тогда я буду ждать тебя.

Это шутка, но они оба знают, что это правда. Оба ждут, протянув руки через всю галактику – ждут друг друга, тепла присутствия, чистого понимания, которое ощущают, соприкасаясь пальцами.

Она снова улыбается, и ее рука скользит по его заплетенным волосам; пальцы нежно касаются кожи его головы, касаясь мыслей.

\- Попробуй заснуть, - мягко говорит она, уткнувшись носом в его нос и тихо смеясь над его удивленным выражением лица. – Я буду наблюдать за тобой.

Он знает, что она не может защитить его. Она не может остановить кошмары, она не может спасти его от него самого и от совершенных им ужасных вещей, которые возвращаются и преследуют его каждую ночь. Она не может стереть тот факт, что ему приходится спать лицом к двери и страх затуманивает его разум каждый раз, когда он начинает засыпать – паника столь сильная, удушающая, что он снова превращается в мальчика, преданного, отвергнутого и напуганного.

Она не может подарить ему покой, которого он всегда жаждет, всегда отчаянно пытается найти.

Но она здесь, и ее пальцы гладят его висок, ничего не стирая, но делая все тише, мягче, нежнее.

\- Хорошо.

Это единственное, что он может сказать, когда смотрит ей в глаза, и она снова улыбается, когда ее рука скользит по его телу, а пальцы едва касаются его кожи, вызывая дрожь и мурашки в том месте, где их тела почти соприкасаются. Ее рука задерживается на его плече, прямо там, где она обожгла его – жестокая, смертоносная и о, такая красивая, - а затем проводит по мускулам его руки, спускаясь ниже, пока палец не останавливается на изгибе его бедра.

Она поглаживает рану от бластера сквозь тонкую ткань майки, и Бен закрывает глаза, дрожит, разрушается и снова оживает. Она целует его в щеку, затем кладет руку ему на талию и с нежным толчком притягивает к себе, соединяя их тела вместе.

Он не сопротивляется. Он зарывается головой в ее грудь, меняя позу, чтобы не вопила от боли спина, и вдыхает ее, восхищаясь красивым, ритмичным звуком сердца под щекой, мелодией, которая она мурлычет себе под нос, которая успокаивает его, заставляет чувствовать себя в безопасности. То, как поднимается и опускается ее грудь, похоже на волну, затягивающую его, уносящую в огромный океан, и он позволяет ей сделать это – позволяет себе погрузиться в нее, потерять в ней свою душу.

Его рука обвивает ее талию, и она такая тонкая, что он обхватывает ее полностью, положив ладонь на поясницу, растопырив пальцы на ткани ее туники, сжимая ее, цепляясь, боясь отпустить, но она просто улыбается и целует его в лоб, и, когда она закрывает глаза, ее ресницы задевают его кожу; это заставляет его плакать.

\- Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку? – спрашивает она, снова дразня его, и он смеется ей в грудь, чувствуя, как она дрожит.

\- Замолчи, - говорит он; она тихо хихикает, порождая эхо, прижимая их тела друг к другу.

Она снова целует его в лоб, положив теплую руку ему на спину, успокаивая, направляя ближе.

\- Спи, - мягко шепчет она, покрывая каждый дюйм его лица, до которого может достать, легкими, как перышки, поцелуями, пока ее пальцы успокаивающе гладят его спину. – Все хорошо, можно поспать, - говорит она, когда ее губы находят его висок и шепчут слова прямо в его кожу. – Ты в безопасности, Бен.

На этот раз он в безопасности. Это новое ощущение – он не помнит, когда в последний раз действительно чувствовал себя умиротворенным, без удушающего страха, который мучал его, пожирал его разум, сердце, душу. Он даже не знает, что значит безопасность и что он чувствует, но ее рука удерживает его рядом, а звук ее сердца – это колыбельная, напоминающая о доме, любви и тепле.

\- Ты в безопасности, - повторяет она, впиваясь пальцами в ткань его майки, чтобы удержать рядом, оставляя в его коже дыру, которую он никогда не сможет забыть, новый невидимый шрам, которым будет дорожить, и наконец он сдается.

Он делает глубокий вдох и расслабляется под ее прикосновением, его глаза закрыты, разум сосредоточен лишь на ритмичном звуке ее сердца прямо у щеки. Она вдыхает и выдыхает и успокаивает его разум, когда он медленно погружается в нее.

Он засыпает вот так, обвив одной рукой ее талию, положив голову ей на грудь, пока к его лбу прижимаются теплые мягкие губы. Это самое близкое к умиротворению чувство, которое он ощущал за долгое время.

Она обнимает его всю ночь, не отпуская, и, когда его разум погружается в сон, его не ждут ни паника, ни ужас.

Здесь только свет.


End file.
